


Rainfall

by starryhyunwoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: /Reader, Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kisses, Suggestive Themes, i guess?, i'm new here and still don't know how to tag, monsta x - Freeform, so soft, soft, soft makeout sessions, thigh riding, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryhyunwoo/pseuds/starryhyunwoo
Summary: Rainy days with Changkyun were seriously the best.





	Rainfall

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.. this is my first reader fic, and now @smolsicheng is gonna stab me in my sleep... I really like how this fic turned out, hope you enjoy my fluff! (˙༥˙(
> 
>  
> 
> dont forget to hmu °ʚ(*´꒳`*)ɞ°  
> twitter @starryhyunwoo  
> tumblr @flowerbudjimin

The sound of the rainfall outside was so calming. Dark cloudy skies and raindrops on your window were how you preferred things. Some people hated the rain, but you didn’t. You loved it, and Changkyun loved it too. When the weather turned like this, you two cancelled the plans you had for the day and instead stayed home together, sipping green tea on the couch while watching the rain through the big glass windows of your apartment. Talking or silent, it was always an enjoyable thing to do. That was one of the reasons you fell in love with Changkyun; the silence you shared with him wasn’t an uncomfortable one. You were on the same wavelength. All you had to do was gaze into his eyes and know that things were going to be alright.

You plopped down on the couch next to your boyfriend and leaned on him as he put his arm around your shoulder. You could feel his warmth through his thin longsleeve and you could smell his cologne. The both of you settled comfortably, staring at the rain. You listened to it fall harder and then softer again against the rooftop. Looking into Changkyun’s brown eyes while he was watching the rain was a beautiful sight. 

“Art observing art,” you thought. 

He turned his head to look at you and caught you staring, making you blush and avert your eyes. 

“Watcha looking at, babe?” he asked with a chuckle. 

“I was looking at the love of my life watch the rain, what else?” you laughed shyly.

With that said, he lifted your chin and placed a kiss on your pink mouth. The kiss was soft and good as ever; you both closed your eyes and enjoyed it, still listening to the rain in the background. You shifted your position and your hands lingered to his neck and up into his hair, caressing his brown strands as he continued to kiss you. Things escalated quickly, as they usually did on rain watching days. Changkyun pulled apart from your kiss to put both of his hands on your waist and lift you into his lap, your two legs straddling his thigh. 

“That’s more like it” he whispered, returning his lips to yours. 

When Changkyun was being this gentle, you couldn’t help but melt in his hands. Soft moans and the pitter-patter of raindrops filled your ears as the make out session progressed. It wasn’t until the rain let up that you finally parted from each other, radiating heat. Gazing at Changkyun, you giggled at his messy hair and reddened lips. All of his perfection, all of his flaws, they were truly enough to incite flames in the pit of your stomach. 

“Lim Changkyun, I truly do love you with every fiber of being” you proclaimed, laying your head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around you with one hand and stroked your hair with another.

“As I love you, Y/N.” 

 

Rainy days with Changkyun seriously were the best.


End file.
